worldinconflictfandomcom-20200213-history
World in Conflict Walkthrough/Mission 2
}|| Category:World in Conflict guides}} Dig In At The Freeway Entrance When the mission begins, quickly move your Humvees to the control points on the bridge, then load up your infantry into the Bradleys and move them along behind. You need to get to the control points quickly; when you take them, fortifications will start to be built that will let you more easily defend the bridge. Use the Bradley's TOW missiles to fire on any incoming vehicles. Rescue the Civilian Evacuees When you have the control point secured, it'll disappear. Group your units together and move over to the school buses to kill the enemies there. Save the Levinson Family Get over to the Levinson house and kill the nearby enemies. That'll let you rescue the family and return to the bridge. Keep in mind that you have two Humvees here; they can repair each other as well as the Bradleys. Hold the Bridgehead Return to the bridge and start TOWing any incoming vehicles that come your way. The allied units will do most of the heavy lifting here, so just keep your vehicles repaired and firing. You'll get a couple of light tanks here, so position them near your Bradleys and be sure that your Humvees are repairing your tanks as they get hit. Defend the Southeast Bridgehead A more pressing action comes upon you at this point, as you'll be tasked with holding the southern section of the bridge and repelling a heavy enemy attack. The control points here are fully fortified, so that'll help, and you'll be able to call down some reinforcements to help you out. Immediately bring down a repair tank and some more light tanks. When the secondary objective involving repairing the AA comes up, send a Humvee over to perform that task; that'll let you shoot down enemy choppers as they come in overhead. You won't be able to move the AA vehicles, but that's fine; they'll be dandy where they are. Completing the secondary objective will let you call down a free medium tank from your reinforcements menu, so nab it and anything else you can. Just keep repairing your tanks here, and you should be fine. Evacuate The Hospital Eventually you'll be told to evacuate a nearby hospital. Split your forces into roughly equal amounts and move each half into one of the two control points here, being sure that each side has repair units in it. Enemy tanks will start coming in force, but if you fortify the points, you should be able to hold them off without too many problems. A secondary objective here has you disrupting Soviet airborne drops. Nothing too complicated; use precision artillery to destroy the marked homes and prevent the airborne troops from getting together. Assist Bannon and Charlie Company You need to shift your target to where Bannon is defending the bridge now and use your tactical powers to help support him. This will be somewhat difficult to do; there are a lot of enemy tanks in the area, and you're going to get a secondary objective that will use the same resources as you need to defend Bannon. Still, it's definitely doable. When you have a camera on Bannon and his tanks, call down Heavy Air Support to eliminate most of the tanks in the area. Heavy air support doesn't target friendly tanks, so you can place it right on top of Bannon's tanks without harming them. Apart from that, you'll want to use heavy artillery barrages to turn the area north of Bannon to dust. These attacks can harm friendly units, so be sure not to place these over friendly tanks. When you get the Scorched Earth secondary objective, use precision artillery to destroy the marked targets three at a time while being sure to periodically call down the heavy air support on Bannon's position. If you can clear all of the structures that are on your map, you'll complete the objective. If you manage to take out the secondary structures, you can devote all of your attention to Bannon. You should be rolling in tactical points here, so continually call down the heavy artillery and precision artillery onto the Soviets as they arrive, and use the heavy air support centered directly on Bannon's position to keep his tanks alive. After a few minutes he'll withdraw and you'll win the mission.